Baby
by luckyoufelix
Summary: Hermione tells Ron she's expecting, but Ron has fears and doubts about being a father. What if he drops the baby on its head? ONE-SHOT


Hermione tells Ron she's expecting, but Ron has fears and doubts about being a father. What if he drops the baby on its head? ONE-SHOT

Just a fic that popped into my head. Enjoy!

There was a clatter of dishes coming from downstairs in the kitchen but Hermione ignored it, there was something much more important going on. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother. And Ron was going to be a-

CRASH! More dishes fell and Hermione couldn't ignore it this time. She wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her and rushed downstairs.

"Ron? What are you doing?"

Ron was muttering spells at the broken plates at his feet and and there seemed to be the smell of something burning lingering. There was egg yolk oozing out of a crack in the pantry. There were pancakes (or she assumed they were pancakes) stuck to the ceiling. And overturned orange juice pitcher on the counter, dripping on the floor. Hermione sighed and hastily took out her wand and started helping him clean the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was trying to make breakfast. Since you seem to be really sick in the mornings, I thought I'd surprise you by making breakfast. It looks like I can't even old a spartula right," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ronald. At least you tried. And you don't know how happy that makes me. Plus it's called a _spatula _not _spartula_," she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He grinned at her touch and became more efficient with cleaning.

Once they finished cleaning the kitchen, the two sat down for a breakfast of cold bread (Ron had broken their Muggle toaster and Hermione refused to use magic to heat the bread up) and jam. She took a sip from her glass of milk and decided it was time to tell Ron the great news. She started twisting her fingers in her lap nervously and Ron noticed she wasn't eating.

"Something wrong, love?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Ron, I have to tell you something. It has to do with why I've been so sick lately," Ron's eyes narrowed, wondering where she was going with this. Hermione took another breath, "I-I'm pregnant."

She watched as Ron's face went from confusion to joy until it suddenly stopped at surprise.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" he stuttered. His eyes flickered to her stomach, which hadn't really grown at all yet, to her face. "That's brilliant! Bloody hell! A baby! Wow! And you're going to be a mum."

She nodded cheerfully, the excitement coursing through her body. "Yes! And you're going to be a dad!" Immediately, the atmosphere of the room changed.

Ron choked on his milk, which he had been drinking when Hermione had spoken, and his eyes widened when he stopped. "A dad?" his voice was hoarse.

Hermione nodded again, slowly. What was wrong with him? Ron mumbled an excuse and rose from the table, knocking his plate off of it in the process, and exited the room. Her jaw dropped at his sudden actions and she stood up and hurried after him.

Ron was outside in their backyard his head in his hands; for one wild moment she thought he was crying. He looked at her when she sat next to him and she saw his eyes were not wet at all but they were filled with fear. The next thing he said confirmed it.

"Hermione, I don't think I'll be a good father," his ears turned crimson as he said it and he turned away from her face.

"Of course, you will! And if it worries you so much, I'll help you. We'll help each other. You're not alone in this. I'm here for you," she said soothingly. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at his face.

"Yeah, but say I do something really stupid. Like drop the baby on its head or something?"

Hermione sat up quickly and blinked. "Why would you do that?"

His ears turned a darker red and he muttered something under his breath. She looked at him curiously and he sighed. "I said, when I was little, I dropped Ginny and I haven't held another baby since."

Hermione smacked his arm playfully and said, "Oh Ron that can't be true. You're an uncle already. I'm sure you've held one baby."

He shook his head vigorously. She thought back to Teddy and Victoire. Hermione realized she hadn't ever seen Ron hold either of them. Nor any of his other brothers' children. Ron kept his distance from James, actually, and she suddenly understood that he was telling her the truth.

"Oh, you haven't, have you? Well it's okay. I'll be there when you hold the baby and I'll make sure you don't drop them."

"Yes, but what if you're at work? And the baby starts crying all of a sudden?"

Ron asked. Clearly this was bothering him greatly.

Hermione frowned. She hadn't thought of it this way. "Just pick up the baby. You dropped Ginny when you were a little kid and now you're grown up. You can carry a baby. I'll teach you. You'll be a great father."

Her words gave him some hope. He smiled weakly but then spoke once more, "What if I accidentally hit the baby? Then they'll hate me forever. Too many people hate me already."

Hermione jumped, "No one hates you! Ron, don't doubt yourself! You are going to be the most wonderful father in the world."

Ron smirked. His fears seemed to have disappeared. "All right then, Hermione. Say I'm the world's greatest dad, what if you're the worst mum known to the human race?" He'd meant it as a joke but Hermione hadn't noticed.

He saw her eyes suddenly fill with tears. Ron looked horrified and tried to comfort her. "No! Hermione I was joking! You'll be an amazing mum!" Hermione shook her head.

"I know you were joking but what if it's true?" she asked. He looked deep into her brown eyes and saw vulnerability in them; she was truly afraid.

"Listen, I thought we were in this together. If I mess up, you help me. If you mess up, I help you. That's how it works. And besides," he said cupping her tearful face in his hands, "you're going to be the greatest mother the world's ever seen." Hermione looked at him appreciatively.

"Don't let your mum hear you say that," she laughed.

"Ah. Who gives a- ?" Ron started but Hermione pressed her lips firmly against his.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. "You know, our little girl is going to be lovely."

Ron nodded but then narrowed his eyes, "Little girl? What makes you think it's going to be a little girl?"

"Well, why wouldn't it be? I'm pretty sure it's going to be one. What? You have hopes for a boy? As if!"

"You're joking! It's obviously going to be a boy, love."

"Oh don't try to soften me up by saying 'love'."

"Is it working?" Ron asked slyly.

"NO!" Hermione stood up and walked away from him huffily.

"Hermione! Just accept it's a boy and-!" The back door slammed shut behind her. Ron shook his head, grinning to himself. They were going to be the best parents ever, indeed.

Thank you so much for reading! Review! Review!


End file.
